In a transmission, a stepped transmission mechanism is provided in series with a continuously variable transmission mechanism and a coordinated shift may be carried out to change a speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission mechanism in a direction opposite to a changing direction of a speed ratio of the stepped transmission mechanism as the stepped transmission mechanism is shifted. Such a technique is disclosed, for example, in JP5-79554A.